


Diabolik Headcanons and Drabbles

by GothChickWriting



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Blood Drinking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothChickWriting/pseuds/GothChickWriting
Summary: A place to put my collection of requests and headcanons for Diabolik Lovers.





	Diabolik Headcanons and Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> **Request:** hi 🐻 if the requests are open, can I ask you a headcanon? in particular, how would the sakamaki and mukami react if they discovered that the reader is a powerful witch? sorry for my bad english 😔, if you don't feel like writing this my request you can safely cancel it and I thank you for your attention, honey 💙
> 
> Ahhhh! I'm sorry this took so long. Writing Kou and Laito makes me nervous since I feel like I can never do them justice. Enjoy, Babes!
> 
> **Warning:** This chapter contains blood, blood drinking, abuse, dubious consent, smut???, and the Dia-Boys being Dia-Boys.

**Sakamaki Household:**

You were different than the other sacrificial brides. They can smell it on you. A sweetness rolls off of you in waves and it's _your_ fault for smelling the way you do.

Some surround you and all you can see are sharp teeth at every angle waiting to dig into you. Your heart is thrumming in your ears and you push them. Physically... mentally... spiritually. It's enough to knock the closest ones back and gain some distance before that same energy crackles around your fingertips.

You take a stance, but your back is against the wall. It's as much of a shock to you as it is to them to see some of the objects nearby float. A nearby window has a crack that spiderwebs wickedly along the glass.

The boys are more stunned than hurt. They're vampires. It's going to take more than _that_ to really ward them away. If anything, a power like that makes them crave you even more.

**Shu Sakamaki:**

\- He was sure witches had died out centuries ago. They were in limbo within society, not belonging anywhere. Too weak for the demon world and an object of fear for humans who didn't have that sort of power.

\- And you had a lot of it.

\- He'll provide you with a tome or two in the form of lounging around a forgotten section of the family library. It would put you on the right track to harnessing your potential.

\- But if you read your incantations too loud and disrupted his sleep? Expect a moody, grumpy Shu.

\- But your blood?

\- It was all worth it for a taste.

You had been studying quietly as you could. The goal you've pored over endlessly this entire week was to make the cushion in front of you float. It seemed to taunt you from its position on the table, undisturbed as much as you've tried. The last cushion you attempted this with exploded into a plume of feathers. You muttered your incantation quietly and you felt that familiar energy spark to life at your fingertips. Much to your glee, the pillow shifted and began to lazily rise. All of your concentration was cut short by the hand that swallowed your wrist. 

The cushion, like the one before burst into a flurry of feathers that made a mess of your study area. 

"You're loud." It was all Shu said to you before you were yanked down onto his lap. He'd been resting in a chair for a few hours now as you read. What he muttered to you was nothing new. _You're bothersome, you're noisy, you're a hopeless little witch, aren't you?_ After hearing all of it, you wonder why Shu even puts up with you aside from when you take care of him when he's too lazy to do it himself. And then you're reminded why when he bites you. 

The blonde's bites are slow and somehow less painful than you think they'd be even though the piercing of your skin seems so loud in your ears. He takes his time. Shu's languid swallows fill the silence of the library along with the puffing of your breath which melts away into coos when the initial pain fades and is replaced by something much better.

You're on a cloud with the distant violins that sing from his headphones.

And then you feel dizzy. "Shu." You tap his chest. "Shu... I-I can't." You stumble over your words, tongue-tied and dazed. He pulls away and laps your wound closed with a slow sweep of his tongue. The rush your blood gives him is amazing and he can feel his power grow with every swallow.

You're the perfect wife for the next Vampire Lord.

**Reiji:**

\- His brothers are undeserving of such a powerful witch. They don't have the drive to teach you what you need to know. Mastering magic takes discipline, and if there was anyone within this house who had that quality, it was Reiji.

\- Unlike Shu's lazy approach, he expects you to study. Reiji provides you with tomes and ingredients and he wants to see the fruits of your labor.

\- If your spells and incantations aren't precise? You clearly didn't study hard enough. Your hands become intimately familiar with a ruler or his crop for each mistake you make.

\- His patience and "kindness" has its price and the price is blood.

Your yelp carried throughout Reiji's study when he swatted the back of your hand with the crop that had been held so casually by his side. The chalk in your hand was dropped as you clutched the skin that would no doubt welt within moments. "Honestly." The vampire drawled. You could almost taste the venom behind the word and it made your muscles lock in fear just like when you heard that damn crop whistling through the air. "Must I hold your hand every step of the way?"

You were quick to shake your head. "No, Sir." The term fell from your tongue easily. Reiji gave a hum. Hungry eyes bore into the reddened skin that you so desperately attempted to hide and soothe.

"Then I suggest you finish that sigil and summon a familiar."

And so you did.

Your hand was shakier than it was before and sweat dotted your brow from your concentration. There was no describing the stress about drawing this out to perfection. The room was getting hotter as your swirling patterns began to complete the symbol you so desperately had to finish. And, as fate would have it, your chalk broke from the force you were drawing with.

The candles in your circle died out all at once and the stifling heat faded. Your mouth opened up but you were just so _crushed_. "I-I can do it again." You scrambled to correct yourself. "I just need more chalk... Sir."

But Reiji wasn't pleased. Not in the slightest. His crop was set on the desk of his study and you could feel how your heart pounded wildly in your chest. Reiji tended to get creative when he was unhappy and scenarios played out in your mind, each was worse than the last.

Psychological torment could be just as satisfying to him as the physical side.

Gloved fingers hooked into the collar of your shirt as he knelt beside you on the carpet. He pulled it down far enough to get at where he wanted. Reiji scared you to death. He could make his bites feel like death or have you gasping out from ecstasy. The vampire bit just below your collarbone and you swore that you felt him graze the bone with the puncture.

You shrieked and foolishly grasped at his button-up, but with the high that your blood gave, he didn't seem to care at the moment. His swallows were purposeful and you couldn't hold back the tears as a burn flooded your body. Just when you began to think that you might actually die, he pulled away.

Fangs that were still a dizzying red were flashed with a sadistic grin as he took in the look on your face. "Go on then. Use the healing incantation I taught you." Reiji stood to collect his crop once more. "I assure you, you'll be using it plenty tonight."

**Ayato:**

\- Of course, the one who deserves to drink from a witch is Yours Truly. Don't you agree?

\- Whether you do or don't, it doesn't matter. Ayato isn't asking for your permission.

\- He's telling you that you're his blood bag, and you need sate his appetite... Or he knows how to make his feedings _hurt_.

\- Do you have a spell for that? No. He didn't think so.

\- Ayato will drink from you until black spots dance across your vision and you don't have the energy to gather up your magic anymore.

His bites along your neck are sharp and aggressive in his excitement. Ayato doesn't even stop to sip a single drop from the scrapes and small punctures along your skin. "Heh. What a rush." He pulls away to watch the blood leak into your collarbone before dipping in to greedily drink from the small pool he's created. 

"Oi. Don't pass out on me." The back of his hand taps your cheek as black spots appear in front of your eyes. "It's _your_ fault for being so damn addicting in the first place." He sneers at you before leaning down to take his fill once more.

Your struggles are weak. You can barely push at his chest physically let alone use any magic to throw him across the room. With each sip, your mind grows fuzzier. He enjoys the fight in you, he's said so. But Ayato isn't one who likes having his meals interrupted.

So Yours Truly found a way around the tricks you have up your sleeve.

He licks over to wounds to close them and finds that you've gone limp. Ayato huffs as he looks over your unconscious form.

"Tch... We didn't even get to the good part."

**Laito:**

\- So you're a witch? How _exciting_.

\- Laito's never slept with a witch before, but he's sure that he can break you down the same way every mortal woman has.

\- If not, well, he's going to have to learn and the best way is through practice.

\- "Pretty Witch", "Witch-Chan"

\- He teases you the most without a doubt: "I can't help myself from coming back, Pretty Witch. You put a love spell on me, didn't you?"

\- Did you know that when he makes your eyes start to roll that you both float a bit off the bed? How dirty.

"My poor little witch." The redhead coos as he tucks a few strands of hair behind your ear. He loved that look on your face. Flushed and wanting as you gripped at his jacket. You were as addicted to him as Laito was to you. He chuckled low into the skin of your neck as he teased you. "I didn't think that you could get tired out so easy. Fufu... But I guess that you don't need stamina if you have all of that magic, do you?"

You fell for the taunt, but it wasn't quite what he expected.

Your hand moved to knock that damn hat off of his head before your fingers weaved through the soft tresses of his hair. You fist your hands into it and pull him into a hungry kiss to shut his smug mouth up for a moment. Laito's hands press harder into the wall that he's trapped you against as he gives a soft sound of pleasure and approval into your lips.

Laito can taste the energy that radiated off of you. It was like running his tongue along a battery. And he. Fucking. _Loved it._ He practically melted when you bit his lip. It was hard enough to split that perfect, pale skin but he still grinned despite the red that dripped down his chin. "Pretty Witch-" His fingers drummed along the inside of your thighs. "You're at your best today. Fufu. Show me how far that can get you." He couldn't stop the giggle as you pulled him in for another bruising kiss.

**Kanato:**

\- Out of any of his siblings, he thinks your powers are amusing.

\- With Kanato, it's sink or swim. It's hard to tell what's on his mind. He'll go from hot to cold in seconds, so it's better to try and stay on his good side.

\- That spell your mumbling better be nice, or he'll have to sew those pretty lips of yours shut.

\- You're awfully cute thinking that you outnumber him with that gremlin familiar of yours. What? Didn't you know? He can make Teddy play too.

\- And you better pray to a deity that's willing to save you if one of your spells go array and Teddy is caught in the fray.

\- Kanato will burn you like the witch you are.

You don't know why you'd hoped that today would be different. Every day after lunch, Kanato would have a table for you both set. Pastries would be piled beautifully atop their dishes, and Kanato had a knack for pairing the perfect tea with your snacks every time.

At first, you were wary that he'd drug them somehow to make you compliant. Most days you wish he did.

At least you'd have an excuse as to why his bites felt so nice. _"Mortal women tend to get angry if they don't feel good, don't they?"_ But you endured it for your familiar who was seated next to Teddy. You could see it in their eyes. They wanted to help, even if Kanato hurt them until they disappeared to their plane to recover. But you took comfort in your gremlin.

Your familiar was the only good thing in this house. They did their best to pet at your hair when you cried when the reality of your situation hit you hard. They even went so far as to collect little baubles to help you heal and to negate the effects of your anemia.

They didn't deserve to _suffer_.

Kanato sunk his fangs into your wrist. You couldn't help but shiver. The small vampire shuddered against your skin as he sipped from you as if you were a fine wine instead of a person. You might as well be with how he assured you that your blood was the finest quality.

"Amazing." You barely ignore the blissful heat that radiates from your head to your toes to look at Kanato. He observes the energy that surrounds your wounds once he's pulled away to mend them closed.

You don't know why you hoped today would be different. That you hoped that Kanato would choose the pastries over you.

**Subaru:**

\- Subaru is the most mistrusting of the Sakamaki bunch. His disdain doesn't match his kind gestures. It sends a number of mixed signals.

\- He'll gift you talismans to prevent his family from sucking your blood, a book filled with wards to draw on your door and windows, and a knife.

\- The latter is a last resort with these new comforts.

\- When he visits you, he's likely to accuse you of casting a spell on him. He knew he couldn't trust a witch. _What did you do?_ Make him want to be your guardian? Are you slowly taking his will?

\- He's hungry and yet all he can do is take his frustrations out on his surroundings.

\- But there's a small, small part of him that's proud when he sees his gifts at work. He's able to protect _one thing_ in his life.

You must seem like a madwoman with the symbols etched onto every surface of your room. You could even accept those claims. When you see those same protective wards glare at you through the night, you know it's excessive. The talisman on your neck doesn't leave you. Ever.

Even if the brothers threaten to break your skin or bones, you refuse to take it off. It seems to make them dizzy and nauseous. You rush into the kitchen some nights to fill your room with enough food to get by.

You're wise enough to know that it's better to reduce the chances of receiving the ire of vampires by closing yourself off. They feel cheated and you feel victorious.

Your attention is ripped away from your tome and jar of marshmallow fluff by a knock at your door. The only way they can come in is if you open your door. You swallow and set your book and snack on the nightstand.

"Woman, if you don't open this _damn door_, I'll kick it down."

There wasn't a doubt that Subaru would try and you rush to open it before his thin patience snapped. Your door is opened to reveal your guardian who holds one of the best gifts so far. A dinner tray with a bowl of steaming, homemade soup. His eye isn't on you for long. "Here... I don't want you getting sick from eating that crap all the time." The young man jerks his head towards the marshmallow fluff.

You take the tray with a small 'thank you' before hesitantly taking a step back to give Subaru enough room to enter. He sits with you on your bed as you eat in relative silence. The vampire sits as far away as possible and attempts to give a sly rub to his temple as the talisman begins to work its magic.

Subaru looks deathly pale. You'd say he looked ill if you believed a creature like him could get sick. You take a final bite before setting the tray aside. "I know you're hungry." The vampire stiffens at this.

Slowly, you begin to reach up to unclasp the necklace. "So let me do this for you." Your final line of defense is tucked into the drawer of your nightstand. 

"I'll break you." And you didn't doubt his threat at all.

**The Mukami Household:**

They are likely to whisk you away after receiving orders from "that person". The brothers need to get more powerful if they can ever hope to live up to their expectations. If "that person" says that feeding off of a witch is how they're supposed to accomplish that? Consider it done.

Here is where you can expect your powers and abilities to shine.

Honestly, it might be more about them hoping that you'll somehow "gift" them a power of sorts. Example: If you can see the future through brief visions, they would hope to do that as well after drinking your blood. That must mean you're their witch and it's destiny, right? Your blood chose them.

**Ruki:**

\- Like Reiji, he'll expect you to study and hone your skills.

\- You aren't quite livestock, more like a servant. You're expected to perform your duties as their witch without question or fail.

\- After all, Ruki could find very creative ways to make sure you remember your place.

\- Drained and locked in the dungeon will do for the first offense.

\- But if you perform well? It's the sign of a good master.

\- ... And maybe he'll gain some of those abilities in time?

"Again." The order you received seemed nearly impossible. Sweat dotted your brow from exertion and concentration. There were thirty candles within the dining room and you had to light them all at once.

Ruki didn't doubt your power. Far from it. He simply wanted you to be more precise with your spellcasting. He glanced at you from the pages of his book. You clenched your fist to summon a wind to snuff out the flames. That was the easy part...

Heat spawned at your fingertips as you rubbed your hands together before you let the energy flow forward with a flourish. You swallowed and glanced over to each flickering light... twenty-eight of them.

The halfling snapped his book shut. "Again." You clenched your fist once more and wiped the sweat from your brow, ready for a long night of practice.

**Yuma:**

\- You'll definitely have more direction on becoming a green/garden witch with Yuma. He'll teach you everything you need to know. How to grow your plants, care for them, dry and store them away for future potions.

\- He'll make room in his garden for you and the ingredients for whatever you'll need.

\- Yuma is very vigilant about your gardening. If you don't have a green thumb, expect to have one after a few weeks of coaching.

\- He believes that part of your magic could stem from eating good food, so expect him to give you fresh fruits to start your day.

\- God forbid if you give him an apple. _"You tryin' to poison me, Witch?"_ He'll still eat it with a big grin on his face.

You toiled away on prepping your latest batch of tinctures in the spacious kitchen. The activity was relaxing in itself. It kept your hands busy and creating them was slowly becoming a hobby. You'd nearly finished putting a lid on your third when you felt a rough hand on your hip. The other was busy brushing the hair away from your neck. "Yuma-" You attempted to bat his away. "I'm busy."

Your reasoning didn't give the half-vampire much pause as his nose skimmed along the back of your neck. He bent down far enough to eye your progress before he scoffed. You could feel his grin blooming against your neck. "I'm not seeing anything that can't wait."

It was all Yuma offered you before you felt his fangs pierce the skin of your neck.

His gulps were as greedy as the arm that snaked around you. It was something you were grateful for since you doubted your hold on the countertop could keep you from buckling. He always drank until you were dizzy. Whether he did it out of his own enjoyment or simply because he needed more blood to fuel a vampire his size wasn't clear to you. For all you knew, it could be a mix of both.

Finally, he pulled away and licked at the wound until it closed. You were dizzy, you were flushed, and you doubted you could finish up your tinctures if you tried. "C'mon, Witch." Yuma lifted you up and secured an arm just above your thighs. "We're taking a break." 

**Kou:**

\- Kou with a witch is the bane of Ruki's existence. The idol always seems more energized after drinking from you.

\- Expect him to hunt you down and bite you before his shows and maybe even after if his meet and greets with his fans wear him out. He's almost always sure to flash you that charming smile the girls fawn over when he's finished. As if he didn't just get done draining you.

\- _"You taste so good, Pretty Kitty. You saved the best blood just for me, didn't you?"_

\- Witch? More like a black cat. There's no way around it, no matter how much you insist.

\- But he's expecting... something. _Anything._ The rush your blood gives is amazing, but Kou expected to gain some of those neat little abilities of yours.

\- Don't you know that this is a give and take relationship? He's been so kind to you. The leeway he gives you sickens Ruki to no end.

\- So maybe... he needs to shorten your leash and remind you why you're here.

The puncturing of your forearm earned a bit of a yelp. You should have been used to fangs piercing into your skin, but Kou sucked at your wounds so hard. He dug into you as if this time would be any different from the last. The sharp pain didn't fade and it took you digging your fingers into the plush couch arm to keep yourself from ripping your arm away and creating nasty gashes.

He might switch from his kind persona to an unforgiving warden if you did. Kou would probably be upset enough to let you simply bleed out for a while before he considered lapping at your wounds to close them.

His desperate suckles died down as the rush of magic seemed to flow through him soul deep. A please hum reverberated against your skin, and if you didn't know better you'd say he was purring. Kou pulled away with a sloppy pop before his tongue swiped over the wounds he had inflicted before they faded away into your skin.

You were lightheaded and the phantom pain still throbbed against your skin, yet there was nothing to show for it aside from the evidence Kou wiped away in front of his vanity.

"Thank you, Pretty Kitty." The blonde chirped like a kid who'd just gotten a treat. "Now, behave yourself until I get back. The show won't be too long." He shot a wink your way before he left his dressing room. He was bouncing with energy as he made his appearance on the stage, and the cheers could be heard from where you'd slumped over on the couch. You were too exhausted to do anything else.

**Azusa:**

\- He's intrigued by your powers, and he's as much of a helper as he is a disaster waiting to happen.

\- Azusa is content with watching you work or helping when he's able.

\- He's probably the only one who will call you by your name the first time you ask. You're not 'Eve', you're a witch.

\- Put a lock on your cabinets. He's likely to hold potions and tinctures to examine them in the light, daydreaming about ill effects, and possibly drinking them.

\- _"Y/N... Will these burn me from the inside out? ... Ah.. That would feel wonderful, wouldn't it?"_

\- What's more concerning are the runes he's taken an interest in lately. He insists he can help. He's seen tattoos of these symbols floating around. Azusa doesn't think they're deep enough to do those women much good. They've barely scraped the surface of your potential. \- So he'll help you by carving them into you until he's sure you feel those markings within your very marrow. And maybe, just maybe, you'll be happy enough to carve him up just like he's shown you?

You hesitantly grasped at the bouquet of roses that Azusa held out for you. "Oh... Thank you." The scent from them was so strong that you took a moment to enjoy it. A weak smile found its way to your lips. "This is very sweet of you, Azusa."

He simply hummed before his hands grasped yours in a tender gesture, trapping them around the bouquet.

"...I wanted to make you happy." Your blood ran cold. You had a sinking feeling even before he began to squeeze your hands. "I thought if I helped... you'd forgive me." Instinct made you jerk your hands within the vice-like hold he gripped them in. He thought you hated him for being so nice. Just like his brothers.

"Azusa! Please!" It was enough to draw a sob from you. _"Stop."_

His hands fell away and you dropped the roses altogether. Tincture ingredients or not... they weren't worth suffering over. Your palms were bloody and they shook from the pain. Azusa gripped your wrist and began to suck on the red that bathed your fingers.

"Hey... Y/N... you'll love me lots if I help... won't you?"


End file.
